


Interrogation

by Kirii_Bunie



Series: Linked universe [39]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU of an AU, Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Masked Rebellion au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirii_Bunie/pseuds/Kirii_Bunie
Summary: He pushed through the streets of town, taking fruits, pastries and valuable treasures into his hands while knocking down several tables and wagons in order to keep the guards away. He could hear them shouting all around him.
Relationships: Twilight & Warriors (Linked Universe), Warriors & Wild (Linked Universe)
Series: Linked universe [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539424
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Interrogation

**Author's Note:**

> This is for an au I made with someone on the discord server called Masked Rebellion.
> 
> Character names are:
> 
> Link: Warriors
> 
> Veles: Twilight
> 
> Adrien: Wild
> 
> more info can be found here: 
> 
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1jixqkec6SQ5uK-qTKV2992ze_L4OLoVCxdotRNxVKnc/edit?usp=drivesdk  
> (tho the Doc isn't complete yet)

He pushed through the streets of town, taking fruits, pastries and valuable treasures into his hands while knocking down several tables and wagons in order to keep the guards away. He could hear them shouting all around him.

\------------------

“GET HER, MEN!” Link ordered to his knights as he chased the masked woman infamously known as _Le Femme Faucon_. A notorious thief, constantly stealing from the city. No one truly knows where she came from. All they know is that she is a menace to society and needs to be stopped.

Link was close behind her, but running alone wouldn’t be able to catch her. So, like a lion, he pounced on her, clinging her tightly and pinning her to the ground before taking the hawk mask from her face.

“...Veles?”

“H-hey big bro... “

Link heard his men approach the two. Quickly, he put the mask back onto his brother’s face, hiding _his_ identity before grabbing _his_ arms and binding them in rope. Then, he lifted his captive and proceeded to push _him_ to the castle. Unlike before, _he_ was on his best behavior.

\--------------------------------

Link closed the door behind him as he entered the Interrogation room, his best knight, Adrien, standing guard outside. Carefully, he removed the mask on his brother’s face and placed it on the table, 

“Veles , were you _Le Femme Faucon_ this whole time? “

“Link, I need you to let me go-”

“ANSWER MY QUESTION!”

Veles stilled, fear evident in his eyes as he stared at Link. The elder sighed and took a seat in front of the other.

“Let me ask again,” Link stated. “Were you _Le Femme Faucon_ this whole time?”

His brother’s eyes darted around the room, as if searching for an escape, however he only closed his eyes and choked out a little “Yes”.

“Why? Why are you stealing?” Link asked him, this time with a little concern lacing his voice. “Don’t we have plenty at home?”

“That’s the thing, Link. The knights are raiding from us.” Veles said desperately. “The queen has been sending out several knights to go through houses and steal whatever they feel like. They tear up our crops, kill our livestock... “

“No, no she isn’t-”

“We’ve got men, women, and children dying at home, Link. Please, come home and help us.”

“Veles, I have a duty here. I need to serve the kingdom!”

Veles glared at him and clicked his tongue.

“I’m sorry little brother, but I cannot abandon my kingdom.”

“Fine.”

Veles kicked the table over, knocking Link down to the ground, hitting his head and making him unable to move. He saw the briefest flash of the silvery mask before Veles ’s cloak fluttered out of the door, his younger brother disappearing once again.

Faint sounds of fighting echoed through his mind, though it wasn’t long as the world soon faded to black.

\-----------

“Cap, wake up!” He heard a familiar voice call to him. Rough hands patted his cheek. “Cap’n!”

“...Wh..at..”

“ _Le Femme Faucon_ … I wasn’t able to stop her, sir.” The voice, who he now recognized as Adrien, told him somberly.”

“S’not too big of an issue. Don’t worry ‘bout it.”

“Well, okay then…” Adrien turned away from him and perked up, staring at something on the ground. “What’s that?”

Link turned to the spot Adrien was staring at, curious. On the floor was a small, yellow, sun-like shape. Link carefully stood up, the younger soldier reaching out to help him, only to put his arms down once noticing the elder was stable. Link picked the mysterious object off the floor and observed it.

It was a bright yellow, wooden lion mask (he could already guess who carved it). There were intricately carved swirls around the mane, giving it more depth, and small shapes were painted all around the fur, though not so much that it was distracting. He carefully placed the mask on his face and found that it fit perfectly.

“Should we give this to the queen?”

“No. This stays with me,” Link stated sternly and without hesitation. “It seems that Madam Hawk wants me to join _her_ little rebellion quite badly…”

“Rebellion? Wait, what did she tell you earlier?”

“It doesn’t concern you, soldier. However, I do have a small favor to ask of you.”

“Yes, Captain?”

“Do not let anyone know of what happened today, _especially_ any of the royal family,” Link ordered. “Do you understand, soldier?”

Adrien Hesitated a moment before nodding his head. “Yes, Captain.”

\--------------------

Link paced around the captains’ quarters, holding the mask in his hand tightly. 

_‘Does he really want me to come home that badly?’_

_‘What if he was telling the truth?’_

_‘Why would the queen lie? Why would Veles lie?’_

_‘What’s going on here, really?’_

The thoughts whirled through his head.

“I need to figure this out… but I can’t do it alone…”

An idea popped into his head and he ran to the barracks, hoping to find the right person.

He knocked on the door and he found just who he was looking for.

“Captain? Is there any problem?” Adrien Asked curiously.

“I need your help, soldier. Do you trust me?”

The younger pondered a moment, clearly concerned about the captain’s recent behavior. Though, he still nodded and followed the captain to a remote part of the castle.

“I’m going to tell you a few things and you must promise that you’ll keep this between us and _only_ us. Do you understand?”

“Y-yes, sir.”

“Good. Now,” Link cleared his voice and ran through his words in his head. “ _Le Femme Faucon_ told me that knights are being sent by the queen in order to raid the countryside of the kingdom. However, I am unsure if _she_ is telling the truth.”

“So you need my help to figure it out, sir?” Adrien Finished for him. He gasped. “Is that why she gave you the mask? To ask for your help?”

“Precisely.”

“Okay then. Where should we start, sir?”

“I don’t know yet. But once I do, I’ll call you down.” Link informed him. “However, you mustn’t say a word about this to _anyone_. Do you understand?”

“Yessir!”

Link smiled proudly and patted Adrien on the back. “Good. Now get some rest, soldier. “

“Yes, sir!”

The two parted ways, and Link began to plan once more as he walked to his quarters and laid in his cot. He wrote a small note in his notebook, and gave one last look to the lion mask before covering it with his things and closing his eyes as he drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are very very much appreciated!!, ❤️💜


End file.
